Rompiendo la monotonía
by Sannammf-chan
Summary: D18. Dino Cavallone está completamente enamorado de Hibari Kyoya, pero por el momento no se atreve a decir nada. La relación entre ambos es la normal, tutor y alumno. Pero resulta bastante monótono el entrenar todos los días, sin nada nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Rompiendo la monotonía.

Chapter 1.

Llevaban ya varios meses entrenando desde que fue adjudicado como su tutor. Debía enseñar al joven japonés a defenderse mejor, aunque ya de por sí sabía bastante y era realmente complicado dañarle. Pero claro, para el capo de los Cavallone no había mucha dificultad, sólo que no pretendía dañarlo. Los entrenamientos eran realmente arduos, ya que el presidente del Comité Disciplinario no se preocupaba por controlarse en absoluto y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para asestarle un buen golpe al mayor, con ansias de sangre y gemidos de dolor. Pero era complicado lograr eso con el Cavallone, todo por ese maldito látigo, ese artilugio que tanto odiaba, que lograba enredar sus tonfas y sus manos, dejándolo un "poco" desprotegido, o que lo agarraba y lo dejaba contra la pared, o contra el suelo. Sí, el Cavallone tenía manías extrañas. Y eso a veces desconcertaba al menor, aunque ni muerto lo admitiría, claro está, era demasiado orgulloso hasta para admitir que sentía dolor con algunos de los fuertes golpes que a veces se le escapaban al mayor como modo de defensa, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir incluso que en ocasiones estaba cansado y prefería descansar a seguir peleando. Y así eran todos los días, varias horas de entrenamiento, intentos fallidos de Hibari por vencer a Dino, y de nuevo, esas extrañas manías de su tutor.

Para Hibari Kyoya, los entrenamientos eran realmente aburridos. Reconoce que al principio se divertía un poco, haciendo todo lo posible para darle golpes al mayor, deseando de hacerle sangre y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, a sus pies, humillándolo. Porque así es Hibari Kyoya. Orgulloso, prepotente, con sed de sangre y muerte. Pero poco a poco, iba viendo complicado el vencer a Cavallone, otra cosa que jamás admitiría. Todo se empezaba a volver rutina, cosa que el japonés odiaba demasiado, ya que nunca lograba conseguir lo que quería con el mayor. Aunque algún que otro día, sentía satisfacción al ver como Cavallone recibía un fuerte tonfazo en la barbilla o en el estómago, pillándolo desprevenido, escuchando su jadeo de molestia y dolor. Adoraba esos momentos, como carnívoro que era, y ya que no le quedaba más remedio que entrenar con él, intentaba sacar el máximo partido a la situación y acribillarlo como fuera.

Sin embargo, para Dino Cavallone los entrenamientos no eran nada aburridos. Disfrutaba realmente observando como el menor, con esa sonrisa de prepotencia y esa mirada de desprecio, intentaba dejarlo fuera de juego, asestándole golpes sin contenerse. Disfrutaba cuando paraba algunos de esos golpes con el látigo, viendo la mirada rabiosa que el menor le dedicaba al sentirse atrapado. No podía evitar mantener una media sonrisa en todo momento. El japonés le cautivaba de verdad. Notaba a la perfección cuando estaba cansado, como se callaba y seguía luchando por pura cabezonería. Es cierto que también recibía muchos golpes, pero era por culpa del menor, que lo distraía bastante. Sí, se quedaba embobado observando con deleite esas gotas de sudor que caían por la frente del japonés, que caían por su nariz y se perdían después. O cuando le hacía sangre y alguna que otra gota descendía por el cuello, o por el pecho…y peor aún, cuando lo atrapaba con el látigo y lo tenía tan cerca, notando a la perfección su esencia, llegando incluso a oler su pelo, negro azabache. Entonces recibía un fuerte golpe de advertencia, que lo hacía despertar y volver a la realidad, darse cuenta de que si no espabilaba, sería mordido hasta la muerte por un carnívoro con ganas de verlo hecho mierda. También notaba que a veces, Hibari se aburría bastante. Es por eso que Dino decidió cambiar un poco las cosas y hacer más entretenidos los entrenamientos para el menor, y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de los resultados. Es así como empezó todo.

Era verano, el catorce de agosto concretamente. Dino Cavallone estaba en la azotea de la Secundaria Namimori, donde siempre suele entrenar con japonés, esperando a que éste llegara como todos los días. Y sí, no tarda ni cinco minutos en llegar. La puerta de la azotea se abre con lentitud y Hibari Kyoya sale con tranquilidad, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y esa mirada de cansancio hacia el mayor, dejándole claro que lo aburría bastante. Al notar el fuerte sol y la ausencia de una mínima ráfaga de viento, termina por quitarse con rapidez la chaqueta, realmente acalorado, dejándola colgada en el picaporte de la puerta, ya que era demasiado cuidadoso. Agradecía haberse puesto una camisa de manga corta, porque según él, parecía que la temperatura subía aún más. Claro, al Cavallone no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que quedar en entrenar a las cuatro de la tarde. Lo peor es que no le extrañaba en absoluto, era un herbívoro idiota, como todos los demás, así que es normal que hiciera cosas tontas como esa. Pero el calor no era impedimento para que estuviera dispuesto a moler a palos al mayor. Dino, al ver al menor quitarse la chaqueta, no se contiene en esbozar una sonrisa, aunque intenta que no fuera muy lasciva. No entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba, pero sólo sabía que deseaba al menor. No se había parado a pensar si era una idea nefasta o algo enfermo, no se planteaba esas cosas ya que le veía poco sentido siendo el capo de una familia mafiosa.

_¿Qué, Kyoya, listo para el entrenamiento de hoy?_ –Dino se acercó al menor, bastante contento, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia.

_Supongo que será como todos los días, estúpido herbívoro._ –El menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros, alzando las tonfas a la altura de su pecho, listo para empezar a luchar.

Pero se equivocaba. Cavallone quería que el menor no se aburriera en su presencia, quería que disfrutara un poco más con el entrenamiento. No por nada lo había citado a las cuatro de la tarde, bajo ese sol abrasador y ese calor de mil demonios. Tenía todo planeado. Se pasa una mano por el pecho, acomodándose la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, dejando a la vista sus musculosos brazos y el tatuaje que cubría uno de ellos. Se pasa después la mano por el pecho, echándoselo un poco hacia atrás para que no le molestara demasiado. El japonés resopla un poco irritado, viendo que el mayor no le atacaba por el momento, así que decide dar el primer paso. Se lanza hacia el mayor, con la intención de golpear su cuello con las tonfas, dirigiendo los picos de éstas hacia esa zona, aunque para su desgracia son paradas como muchas otras veces por ese maldito látigo del rubio, que sonríe algo triunfante.

_Así que empiezas fuerte, Kyoya…tranquilo, no será como todos los días…_-Dino le susurra eso, estando cerca del menor, sin borrar aún la sonrisa.

Hibari reacciona con rapidez. Le molestaba mucho mucho cuando el mayor se pegaba tanto y se tomaba esas confianzas. Que fuera su tutor no le daba el derecho a hacer nada de eso, no podía invadir su espacio personal, ya que Hibari cuidaba demasiado ese aspecto. Pero se irritaba, el mayor siempre lo intentaba invadir, y lo notaba. Se aparta de Dino rápidamente, chasqueando con la lengua y entrecerrando un poco los ojos, sonriendo de forma algo lasciva, se estaba animando un poco al escuchar lo que había dicho el mayor y quería sangre.

_Espero que estés a la altura y cumplas lo que acabas de decir, Cavallone…_-No se contiene en absoluto y se vuelve a lanzar contra el capo, ahora con más brutalidad que antes, dispuesto a dejarlo hecho polvo en el suelo.

Y así una hora. Una hora en la que ambos se están esforzando más que los días anteriores, motivados simplemente por las palabras del mayor. Hibari gruñía cada vez que el mayor esquivaba algún golpe que realmente lo habría podido tumbar. Dino no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra suave risa cuando lo esquivaba y veía en sus ojos la frustración. Hasta ahora, todo era un entrenamiento normal y corriente. Pero Dino es el primero en detenerse, sonriendo ampliamente y señalando la pequeña fuente, alejándose un poco del menor antes de recibir otro golpe.

_Espera, espera Kyoya. Tomémonos un descanso, con este calor no es bueno que nos forcemos tanto._ –Sin más le da la espalda, digiriéndose hasta la fuente y empezando a beber. El menor frunce el ceño, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción, pero decidiendo tomarse un descanso, ya que al fin y al cabo, el calor y el sol hacían todo un poco más pesado. Deja las tonfas en el suelo y se acerca a la fuente, quedándose parado de brazos cruzados, esperando a que el mayor terminara.

Lo que ocurrió ahora sí que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Es más, le pareció incluso algo surrealista. Dino había acabado de beber, se incorporó lentamente y se pasó una mano por la barbilla, retirándose algunas gotas de agua que se escurrían desde su boca. Y no se le ocurre otra cosa que llevar una mano a la fuente y taponar con uno de los dedos el pequeño agujero del que salía el agua, dejando sólo un pequeño espacio para que siguiera saliendo, aunque con mucha presión. Justamente, orientando el chorro de agua hacia Hibari. El menor al principio se ha quedado algo impactado. Abre mucho los ojos sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo como el agua le daba en la cara y el pecho. Se aparta lo más rápido que puede, aunque sin mucho resultado, ya que estaba completamente mojado. Dino no puede evitarlo y suelta una pequeña risa, aunque con algo de miedo, sabía cuál sería la reacción del menor. Hibari sacude un poco la cabeza, dejando a las gotas de agua salir disparadas de su pelo, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Mira a Dino con los ojos entrecerrados. Si las miradas mataran, Cavallone no existiría ni en cenizas.

_Pero…-_Hibari coge aire, realmente furioso- _¿Qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza, Cavallone…?_ –Se acerca a Dino de forma peligrosa, sin siquiera coger las tonfas, lo estrangularía con sus propias manos.

_Kyoya, hace demasiado calor…es bueno que te refresques, ¡Si en el fondo me lo estás agradeciendo!_-El mayor alza las manos a la altura del pecho, sonriendo nerviosamente y retrocediendo hacia la pared- _Vamos, cálmate…_

Lo que pasó ahora, tampoco se lo esperaba Hibari. Cuando creía tener acorralado al mayor contra la pared, sonriendo de lado, todo dio un giro. Dino no había soltado el látigo, sino que lo llevaba en el cinturón del pantalón, todo lo contrario de Hibari que había dejado las tonfas tiradas. Eso, aunque el menor no lo creyera, había sido su desventaja y su perdición. Dino agarró fuertemente las manos de Hibari con el látigo, dando un fuerte tirón sin contenerse en lo más mínimo y estampando al prefecto contra la pared, invirtiendo las posiciones. Además, no le dejó tiempo para reaccionar, ya que se pegó contra el mojado cuerpo de Hibari con fuerza, presionándolo aún más contra la pared, teniéndolo de esa forma bien atrapado. No puede reprimir un jadeo, era inevitable. Bastante tenía con haberse controlado al ver a Hibari en ese estado, con la camisa mojada y completamente pegada. Y ahora lo tenía contra la pared, contra su cuerpo.

Hibari estaba completamente desconcertado. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, y era bastante complicado zafarse del agarre del látigo y del cuerpo del mayor. Pero se quedó aún más sorprendido cuando escuchó ese jadeo del capo, lo que le hizo sonrojarse a más no poder, agachando la cabeza para intentar disimular un poco.

_Cavallone…te ordeno que me sueltes y que te alejes de mi ahora mismo, ya._ -Hibari intenta hablar con tranquilidad, aún con la cabeza agachada. Frunce los labios, estaba bastante nervioso al notar el musculoso cuerpo del mayor.

_Kyoya, no seas aburrido._ –Dino sólo atina a sonreir ampliamente, manteniendo presionado el cuerpo del japonés- _Tú me dijiste que era todo como siempre…sólo intento cambiar un poco, relájate…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hibari le dedica otra de las miradas asesinas que Dino solía recibir usualmente, pero ésta un poco más rabiosa. Se empieza a remover con violencia, dispuesto a soltarse como fuera del agarre del mayor y del maldito látigo, gruñendo por lo bajo. Empieza a golpear el pecho del mayor con las manos atadas aún, con fuerza, con la intención de hacerlo retroceder. Pero Dino aguanta cada uno de los golpes con maestría, con esa paciencia tan propia de él. Con la mano libre, ya que el látigo lo sostenía solo con una, agarra el cuello del menor fuertemente, pegándole la cabeza a la pared y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Observa con detenimiento como Hibari aprieta los dientes y respira de forma algo dificultosa, aunque por ahora no le ahogaba del todo.- _Quieto…relájate, ya te lo he dicho, no me obligues a ser brusco en el descanso…_-Pega un poco más el cuerpo al del menor, sin soltar su cuello aún. Hibari no sabía cómo reaccionar, sobretodo porque no encontraba la forma de liberarse, así que decide calmarse un poco y dejar que Dino se confiara, buscar una oportunidad. El capo, al ver que Hibari se queda quieto y deja de resistirse, lo vuelve a bajar al suelo, aunque sin soltar su cuello y sus manos. Traga saliva y vuelve a mirar embobado al japonés, notando que de su pelo aún caían algunas gotas, que tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor. Era adorable, era su punto débil. Le volvía realmente loco, esa imagen tan sencilla le estaba haciendo enloquecer. Y eso se notaba, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el menor se revolvió un poco incómodo y nervioso, más sonrojado aún, mirando hacia abajo. La razón de todo era que los cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados, y sí, la sangre de Dino se había acumulado en una determinada zona de su anatomía, creándole una gran erección que Hibari podía notar a la perfección. Hibari no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, y encima con Cavallone. Se queda muy quieto, realmente avergonzado, sintiendo que el mayor no hace nada por separarse, sino que sigue pegado. Dino suelta su cuello, agarrando ahora de forma brusca su barbilla y haciendo que levante la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. Acerca la cara a la del menor y con lentitud, pasa la lengua por una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Hibari, disfrutando del sabor de su piel, de su suavidad y textura. – _C-Cavallone…qué te crees que estás haciendo…_-Hibari sólo puede susurrar eso, bastante impactado. Dino no se corta, sino que sigue lamiéndole la mejilla, bajando un poco más, llegando a la comisura de sus labios. Estaba ansioso. Tenía lo que soñaba y deseaba en sus manos, contra la pared, completamente indefenso y sin poderlo rechazar. Y obviamente, no iba a desaprovechar la situación. Decide dejar de jugar con Hibari y lanzarse a por lo que tanto ansiaba, sin querer pensar en las consecuencias, estaba desesperado. Atrapa los labios del menor con los suyos, escuchando el suave jadeo que el pequeño emite, con sorpresa y confusión, sin poder apartar la cara ya que el capo seguía agarrándole de la barbilla, por lo que termina por cerrar los ojos. Dino mueve los labios sobre los de Hibari, lamiéndolos después, con ganas de más, de devorarlo, notando que por ahora no era correspondido. Aprieta los dedos en la barbilla un poco, haciendo que Hibari entreabra un poco los labios, lo suficiente para poder colar la lengua en su boca. Era como un sueño. Dino empieza a recorrer cada rincón de la boca de Hibari con la lengua, lentamente, buscando después la lengua del menor. Hibari se sentía realmente extraño, notando esa invasión, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ya que era la primera que alguien le besaba. Pero por alguna razón que hasta él mismo desconocía, decide colaborar, al menos "un poco". Toquetea la lengua de Dino con la suya propia, con algo de timidez al principio, notando la humedad y la fuerza que tenía la del capo. Dino no puede evitar emitir un sonido de satisfacción al sentir a Hibari lanzarse y colaborar en el beso. A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambian. Ambos empiezan a frotar las lenguas, una contra la otra, buscando dominar en el beso. Se pueden escuchar los sonidos húmedos, producto de la fricción entre ambas lenguas y el intercambio de saliva, lo que hace que la erección del mayor aumente un poco más. Hibari emite un pequeño jadeo al notarlo, ya que aún seguían muy pegados, y estaba muy concentrado en ganar esa pelea que el capo le estaba proponiendo y que era tan diferente de las demás, notando que un hilo de saliva se le escurría por la barbilla. Parecía que por el momento, el aire no existía para los dos. Hibari, en un arrebato de rebeldía, logra meter la lengua en la boca del capo, queriendo dejar clara la dominancia. Por supuesto, eso era algo que Dino no iba a consentir, por lo que con relativa facilidad, presiona la lengua del menor hasta sacarla de su boca. Hibari se queda con la lengua afuera. Podría perfectamente haber parado el beso ya, pero no, quería más. Empieza a lamer la lengua de Dino, que la había dejado afuera también, comenzando otra batalla en las que ambas lenguas se restregaban con fuerza. Dino ya le había soltado la barbilla, y había desplazado esa mano a la pequeña cintura de Hibari, apretando los dedos en esa zona con la intención de dejar algunas pequeñas marcas ahí. Finalmente, decidió volver a dominar, y metió la lengua en la boca del menor, continuando con el beso, aunque ahora de forma no tan brusca. Cuando a los pocos segundos, ambos notan que el aire empieza a escasear, se separan un poco, dejando los labios a unos pocos centímetros, jadeando.- _Kyoya…_-Dino susurra su nombre, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tragando saliva. El mencionado no le responde, sólo le mira muy sonrojado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Hibari se relame los labios, no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer ahora. Dino alza la mano que estaba en la cintura del menor y le limpia el hilo de saliva de la barbilla, con uno de los dedos de forma cuidadosa. Aún estaba realmente excitado y si se dejara llevar como acababa de hacer, seguramente acabaría sobre Hibari en el suelo, haciendo cosas realmente obscenas.- _Estás muerto, Cavallone…_-Hibari sólo dice eso a los pocos segundos, pero sin apartarse aún del capo. Dino se remueve un poco, confundido. No podía hacerle nada a Hibari en esos momentos, aunque no negaba que el entrenamiento había sido realmente divertido, tan como había planeado. Termina por soltarlo al menos, retirando el látigo y apartándose de su cuerpo, algo avergonzado al agachar la cabeza y ver la pronunciada erección. Cierra los ojos, esperando un ataque del prefecto que seguro que sería realmente brutal. Pero nada pasó. Hibari se frota las muñecas, algo dañadas por el látigo, aún apoyado en la pared. Se pasa una mano por la boca, con la respiración agitada, mirando con fijeza al mayor. Se aparta de la pared y se acerca hacia sus tonfas, recogiéndolas del suelo. Efectivamente, le daría la paliza de su vida al capo. Pero algo se lo impide. No sabe qué es ese algo a ciencia cierta, pero intuye que no es bueno. Se va hacia la puerta ante la sorprendida mirada de Dino y coge la chaqueta, echándosela por encima de uno de los hombros.

_¡K-Kyoya!_ –Dino se acerca con rapidez al mencionado, agarrándole de uno de los brazos, dispuesto a recibir el golpe de algunas de las tonfas por ese acto como siempre, pero en esta ocasión, tampoco llegó. Se queda algo aturdido, pero decide seguir.- _Kyoya…no lo siento. No me arrepiento. Me ha gustado bastante, y que sepas que volveré a intentar repetirlo cuando tenga la menor oportunidad.- _Se queda callado, no quería dar más información de la cuenta por el momento, ya que seguramente, la cabeza de Hibari sería un caos.

_¿Qué?_ –Hibari se queda bastante sorprendido, no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, y estaba demasiado confuso. Ni siquiera se intenta librar del nuevo agarre del capo. Alza una ceja cuando escucha las palabras del mayor, frunciendo el ceño- _Te morderé hasta la muerte, imbécil. No habrá una segunda oportunidad. N-no tienes derecho a hacerme eso._ –Gira la cara a un lado, algo nervioso, se sentía demasiado raro con el mayor, ya que muy en el fondo…todo le había gustado demasiado- _Me voy…por hoy ha sido bastante…_-Se suelta del capo y se va con rapidez por la puerta de la azotea, decidido a pasar un tiempo sólo en la sala del comité, necesitaba pensar bastante.

Dino se había quedado muy quieto, permitiendo finalmente que Hibari se soltara y se fuera. Algo le decía que aunque el menor le mostrara esa actitud, lo había disfrutado. Si no, ¿Por qué había colaborado de esa forma en el beso? Había tenido la oportunidad de romperlo también, pero lo había seguido. Simplemente tenía que estar confuso, así que le daría un tiempo para aclararse, para que se despejara un poco. Suelta un largo suspiro y se pasa una mano por la cara, echándose de nuevo el pelo hacia atrás. Había merecido la pena. Ni se había desanimado por las duras palabras de Hibari. Claro que no. Tenía mucha paciencia y era perseverante. Había tenido lo que quería por mucho tiempo, e iba a buscar más. Tenía el presentimiento de que si hacía las cosas bien, lo terminaría consiguiendo. Sonríe de lado, relamiéndose los labios y pensando de nuevo en los de Hibari, en su cuerpo, acordándose ahora de la erección que tenía. Chasquea molesto con la lengua, empezando a andar escaleras abajo. Necesitaba una ducha fría…bastante fría.

Sale de la Secundaria Namimori, decidiendo volver al pequeño piso en el que se hospedaba por el momento caminando, ya que le pillaba bastante cerca, podía coger callejas para que nadie viera el estado en el que se encontraba, y además, necesitaba una brisa de aire…y tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna. A los pocos minutos llega al apartamento, tardando en abrir la puerta unos cinco minutos debido a que no colocaba bien la llave, fruto de su torpeza innata. Cuando entra, se quita la camiseta con rapidez, realmente acalorado, sin molestarse en colocarla dentro de la lavadora, sino dejándola tirada en el suelo. Tampoco de molesta en llegar a la ducha. Una forma diferente de acabar con su erección se le había venido a la cabeza, y era mucho más atractiva que sufrir bajo el frío de la ducha. Se sienta en el sofá, recostándose contra el respaldo de este, abriendo las piernas, bastante cómodo. Cierra los ojos y suspira largamente, volviendo a pensar en Hibari, en el estado en el que lo tenía tan sólo hacía unos minutos…Sin darse siquiera cuenta, había empezado a pasar la mano por sus pectorales, bajando lentamente por su vientre y llegando al borde de los pantalones y de los bóxers. Podía presumir perfectamente de su genial y bien formado cuerpo. Se relame los labios, sin dejar de pensar en su pequeño alumno, empezándose a desabrochar los pantalones con ambas manos, incluso en esos momentos…era torpe. Una vez resuelto el problema del botón y la cremallera, alza sólo un poco las caderas, dando un tirón y bajándose los pantalones hasta las rodillas, para estar mucho más cómodo. Se pasa la mano por encima de la tela de los bóxers, notando su miembro, realmente duro y caliente, demasiado erecto, tanto que esa fina tela le estaba empezando a molestar bastante. Resopla lentamente y decide dejar de hacerse sufrir así mismo, dando otro fuerte tirón y dejándose los bóxers hasta las rodillas, junto a los pantalones, dejando finalmente su gran y erecto miembro al aire. Se queda mirándolo fijamente, esbozando una media sonrisa, bastante orgulloso del tamaño. Piensa como sería tenerlo dentro de esa estrecha entrada de su alumno…tragando saliva. Posa dos dedos sobre el glande y los frota un poco, despacio, notando que a esas alturas ya estaba un poquito húmedo, lo que encontraba completamente normal. Después, con todos los dedos, baja por toda la larga extensión, notando lo grueso del miembro, lo caliente que estaba, llegando a la base y apretando esa zona. Aprieta los dientes, emitiendo un ronco jadeo, terminando por cerrar los ojos para sólo centrarse en pensar cosas obscenas del menor. Resopla de nuevo y rodea el miembro finalmente con una de las manos, empezando a deslizarla desde la base hasta el glande con fuerza y por ahora con lentitud, apretando con los dedos para notar más placer, para sentirse más apretado. Mantiene los dientes apretados, sin dejar de masturbarse, moviendo la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo cada vez con más rapidez, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, cómodo. Sabía que en poco tiempo se correría al estar pensando en el menor. Aprieta con más fuerza aún el miembro, ayudándose con la otra mano. Mientras que con una se masturba, con la palma de la otra frota el glande, era una sensación bastante deliciosa. Se estremece de forma muy leve, apretando aún más los dientes y emitiendo otro jadeo ronco mientras aumenta mucho más la velocidad de ambas manos, notando la respiración más acelerada. A los pocos segundos, con un gemido muy bajo y ronco también termina corriéndose, llenándose la mano que frotaba el glande de semen, y el miembro también, con las gotas que caían hacia abajo. Suelta un largo suspiro y se mira la mano, pringosa por el blanquecino líquido, pasándola después por su miembro para notar lo caliente que aún seguía éste y como se deslizaba de bien la mano.

Sonríe de lado, aunque de forma algo amargada. Prefería hacer eso con su menor…no sólo. Pero tenía que tener paciencia, ya que le quedaba muy poco para hacer su sueño realidad. Se queda mirando el techo, sin moverse del lugar, intentando normalizar un poco la respiración. Ahora sí que se daría una ducha…realmente la necesitaba.


End file.
